Many of the existing bearings and/or bushings, and/or methods of installation, utilize press-fits, fasteners, and/or other mechanisms such as attempted shrinking of the parts to install the bearings and/or bushings to a structure. However, use of these bearings and/or bushings may have fit tolerance issues, increased weight, size, and labor due to fasteners, damage and/or increased stress or fatigue to the bearings, bushings, and/or structures, and/or one or more other types of problems.
An apparatus and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods.